This invention relates to a saddle carriage. The mounting of a bicycle saddle on its stem is generally accomplished by means of a carriage having a plurality of locking bolts to permit adjustment of the position of the saddle forwardly, backwardly and in regard to its inclination.
The head of the stem is generally swaged to prevent the saddle sliding down it and the carriage is in itself an assembly which is complicated to such an extent that it is generally supplied with the saddle, fitted in advance, and its adjustment requires much manipulation. The result is a relatively high cost price and inconvenience in fitting and adjusting.